Dragon Moon
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Sequel to Wonder. Dragon Quest VIII universe. It's Christmas, and Toby, Medea, and the gang go up to the mountains to celebrate. However, a old memory will choose to ruin this joyous occasion...


I am back to bring you guys a Christmas oneshot, for Dragon Quest VIII! Just think of it as a sequel to Wonder, my first Dragon Quest VIII oneshot. Enjoy, and happy holidays!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Toby stood in the snow up in the northern region of the world, near Orkutsk. Alongside him was his wife Medea, Yangus, Jessica Albert, and Angelo. Trode had to watch the castle, but even he was celebrating Christmas. The white flakes whirled around the party in a never-ending dance. The memory of when Toby transformed into a dragon still burned in Medea's mind. It haunted her every dream, which turned into nightmares of the dragon attacking the castle and killing everyone inside it. She shuddered, not because of the cold winds that whipped around them. She shivered because of that one memory that frightened her to the very core.

"Medea?" a voice called to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Toby looked at her, snow covering his shoulders. "Is something wrong? You've been staring off into space for a while, now." The princess shook her head, looking up to see that the rest of the party had moved ahead of them. She took hold of Toby's hand, which was cold to the touch, and they both raced to catch up with the others. They had stopped in front of the ruins of Marta's home, which was destroyed by Sir Leopold, who was under the influence of Rhapthorne. Medea knelt down in the snow, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe that she had to be killed by Rhapthorne…" Yangus muttered, kicking some snow up into the air. "But, at least we were able to stop him from destroying the world." Behind them, Toby just stared at the ruins. His eyes slowly changed into a bright golden, a low growl forming in his throat. The others turned towards him, but Medea knew what was going on with her husband. His body became covered with black scales, growing larger in mass as well. Two large wings burst from his back, the undersides tinted with a crimson coloring. The creature towered over them, roaring out darkly.

"Princess, run!" Angelo shouted, taking hold of his rapier. "We'll stop this beast. You had better get to safety." Medea shook her head, watching the dragon hover up into the air, roaring out once more before beginning to blow out fire from its mouth. The party dodged the attack, watching the snow melt away before their eyes. Angelo unsheathed his rapier, staring eye to eye with the beast. He raced towards the dragon, but found himself being knocked backwards into the snow by the monster's tail. Medea still knelt in the snow, tears falling down her cheeks.

"This is just like my nightmares…" she whispered. She could only watch in horror as Yangus, Jessica, and Angelo tried to attack the beast over and over again, only to be knocked back into the snow. Medea stood up, looking up into the monster's golden colored eyes. Tears filled her green eyes as she began to step towards the dragon, which still hovered in the air.

"Toby, you don't know what you're doing!" she shouted, watching the dragon move its large head down towards her. "Please! Stop this!" The creature stared down at her, seeing the tears in her eyes. The party looked up from where they were laying, their bodies covered in blood and snow. A bright light surrounded the beast, and when it faded, Toby stood in its place, holding his forehead. Medea raced up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Medea, easy…" he groaned. "I didn't mean to transform like that. I guess seeing Marta's cottage burned down caused me to lose it…" He stroked her long brown hair, listening to her sob into his shoulder. He looked up at the sky, fresh snow beginning to fall from the clouds. He shook Medea lightly, who looked up from his shoulder. She smiled lightly at the newly fallen snow, some of the flakes landing in her hair.

"Even though you transformed, I'm still happy that you're safe. Merry Christmas, Toby…"

Was it a good oneshot?

Review please, and have a very Merry Christmas!


End file.
